Memory devices, such as flash memory, are widely used in computers and many electronic products. Such memory devices usually have a memory array with numerous memory cells to store information. These memory devices also have circuitry and interconnections associated with the memory array. As memory cell density increases for a given device size, designing circuitry and interconnections associated with a memory array in these devices may pose a challenge.